Slippy's Mistletoe
by gamecube professional
Summary: Krystal and Katt get into several accidents with mistletoe... My 2nd fanfic! Rated T just in case.
1. Intro

Alright. I'm taking a break from writing SFA: Rewritten and writing this. This takes place in Christmas time on the Great Fox and entrapping mistletoe is everywhere. You get the idea. 

Summary: Krystal and Katt are having accidents with mistletoe... My 2nd Fanfic!

Intro:

Christmas time on the Great Fox was always a pleasant surprise. Whether it was Fox fiddling around with Slippy's transportation device and reappearing in several places in the Great Fox (getting booted out of Falco's room wasn't always the best idea) or whether it was Slippy trying to upgrade ROB but ending up catching on fire, it was always a laugh. However, Slippy had invented something decorative and amusing.

"So what did you want to show me?" Fox asked, walking into Slippy's room.

"This is..." Slippy explained everything and asked Fox to introduce it to the team. Fox agreed.

"Ok, people, Slippy has invented a decoration for the Great Fox. It is... hey, where's Falco?"

Peppy replied to Fox, "I dunno. Probably gone off for a fly."

"Whatever. Anyway this decoration is-" Fox started.

"KATT!" Everyone yelled.

"Hi." Katt replied.

Fox grinned. "You trying to start things off with her again, eh Falco?"

"Can it Fox!" Falco shot back, walking beside her. Katt looked around interestedly.

"Ok then, about the decoration..." Fox started again before Falco and Katt interrupted, a bored expression on both their faces.

"Yeah, whatever. I don't exactly care." Falco said boredly. "I wanna go see my room," Katt said, just as bored. They both walked out... or tried to.

"Hey! What's going on! Who decided to put a forcefield here!" Falco said, getting himself up again.

"Oh yeah!" Everyone turned to Slippy. "I put a bit of my mistletoe up on the door."

Falco was really getting steamed. "_Just tell me to get out of here, or my fist is in your face!_"

"Well, since a boy and a girl is there, and you know what you do under mistletoe..." Slippy braced himself for the Falco-explosion.

"_NO! Do you really think I'm gonna kiss Katt!_" Falco started hitting his head against the force-field.

"You have to, otherwise you're gonna be stuck there, forever." Slippy started regretting ever creating this invention.

Krystal walked in, looking apprehensive.

"What's going on?" She asked.

Fox replied, snickering,"Bird-boy got himself and Katt stuck in entrapping mistletoe."

Grinning, Krystal replied, "Oh boy. This is going to be good." She sat down, watching them interestedly.

"Oh no." Katt turned to Falco.

"I have waited for this moment for a long time, Falco," Katt said softly.

Falco couldn't believe this was happening.

"Oh crap."

How do you like this? R&R guys!


	2. Chapter 1 or 2 Ah Stuff it

Next Chapter is here... hopefully it shall appeal. 

Chapter 2: Chapter 1 or 2, ah stuff it.

"OK, there we did it, now can we go free?" Falco said hopefully.

He started to go beet red of embarassment and anger as he saw everyone present laughing their own heads off. Even ROB was uttering a monotone, "Ha. Ha. Ha.  
Ha. Ha."

Falco then proceeded to walk out, but ending up hitting the forcefield. Everyone laughed even harder at this.

"Oh come off it! I kissed Katt now, can I just walk free! Can you please stop laughing _NOW_!" Falco pulled out his blaster and shot at the forcefield. It had as much effect as a feather trying to dent an Arwing.

Slippy was close to falling off the sofa now, with all the hysterical laughter. "Sorry Falco, it has to last for more than five seconds."

"_What_! Oh fine..." Falco seized Katt's tail, pulled her towards him, and kissed her.

5.257 seconds later...

"Ok, we're done, now can you get us the heck out of here!" Falco was nearly screaming in anger, and embarassment.

"Oh yeah, you have to kiss her... Ha ha ha!... you have to kiss her... you have to kiss her for more than 10 seconds. Ha hahahahaha!"

"10-WHAT! You're making me humiliate myself for the last 35.754 seconds and now you say that! I'm gonna kill you until you are dead, butthead!

Falco then considered his choices.

_Greetings, you have just reached the How-to-get-yourself-out-of-entrapping-mistletoe-and-humiliation hotline. Our experts show the following choices._

_a) Kiss her for 10 seconds and be done with it._

_b) Be trapped 'till you die._

_c) Wait after the team has calmed down, then kiss her (ideal for extended laughs)_

_d) Do stand-up and while the team is distracted, kiss her._

_e) Buy those good-looking pants you saw yesterday (recommended)_

"Oh fine, but just..." Before Falco could finish, Katt kissed him. He deepened the kiss, and he found that this was humiliating. No, amazing!

Humiliating.

Amazing!

Both!

10.45897135469821348765278143854771... well anyway... seconds later.

They pulled away.

"That was..." He started...

"Amazing..." She finished.

"Wait a minute..." Falco extended his arm to the force-field.

"Good." He looked around. Everyone was on stand-still. Slippy was missing.

"_SLIPPY_!" Falco bellowed. He started running right a wall and crashed into it. Getting to his feet again, ignoring the team's laughter hysteria, he ran for the door.

"Get your ass over here motherf-

END CHAPTER 1 (or 2)

R&R! I've got the next kiss down, but you decide who's next! But no same-gender kisses. That's just sick and wrong. And don't say Fox/Krystal. Too obvious.  
Bye!


	3. A Metallic Kiss

Hey! gamecube professional is back here! Now I'm creating one more Original Creation (now know as OC from now on) chapter before you all take control! Now, I shall view the results of the first poll: 

The winner is... Fox/Krystal/Panther Sent in by Wolftriplex. Congratulations! It was a 2-0 vote, because most people sent in suggestions and not votes.  
And yes, you are allowed to vote for your own suggestion, but only once. I should've explained this to you guys before but, yeah. Here comes Chapter 3!

Chapter 3: A metallic kiss.

"Ok, so how did this happen?" Fox asked, while everyone roared with laughter. Krystal ended up under the mistletoe with someone... that shouldn't go under in the first place.

"Ok." Krystal said. "It all started when..."

(start of flashback)

(end of flashback)

"Can you plese stop laughing!" Krystal snapped, at the animals there, who were laughing so hard that if their laughter was smoke, it would be like the Industrial Revolution.

"Ok..." Slippy tried to calm down, but was laughing so hard Falco was forced to knock him out with one of ROB's spare parts.

Falco was overjoyed to have done that, for he has always said, "If I were leader, I would knock out Slippy, break every bone he has on him, then send him in an escape pod, flying for Solar or something like that, clone him, then kill all of his clones." (Copyright to Madagascar)

"Ok, so the frog is out for the next four hours, now are you gonna tell us?" Falco said gleefully.

"Ok. It all started when...

(start of flashback)

(end of flashback)

"I seriously can't remember," Krystal concluded.

"I estimate chances of Fox's head exploding is 74.64 per cent." ROB robotically said.

"Ok! Ok! I'll recall..."

(start of flashback. really)

Krystal was looking in the fridge for a snack. After grabbing a ham and a couple of eggs, she cooked them using the auto-cooker, and began to eat it up with one gulp. Cerinians do have one big mouth for eating. They could eat the entire Great Fox if they wanted to, but if it weren't for the stale taste of metal, and fuel, and other animals who happened to be there, it was a bad lane to indigestion. Falco then walked in.

"Hey Krys."

"Hello, Falco. I'm wondering, do you think Slippy's mistletoe is a good idea?"

"Hell no! Kissing Katt was pure torture. You saw me, while you were laughing so loud, flushing under pressure, then having to kiss her not once, not twice,  
but three times, #$ it! When Christmas is over, I'm gonna..." Falco saw that Krystal already left the room.

"Oh."

* * *

Krystal then started to walk down the hallway, walking past ROB.

"Oh, hi ROB." Krystal greeted before walking again, but suddenly a force-field forced her backwards.

"What the-" Krystal wondered for a moment, then relised. The mistletoe. She turned to see who had been trapped with her.

"Oh you have got to be kidding..."

(end flashback)

"And that's how I got stuck here with ROB!" Krystal concluded, looking painfully at the robot.

The time-bomb for laughter went off in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...

"Oh come on! This isn't funny, you guys!" Krystal yelled over the echoeing loud laughter of the team.

Krystal was feeling a mixture of embarassment and rage and over her blue fur was redness all over.

"If you don't stop laughing this instant," Krystal threatened threateningly,"I'll destroy the Great Fox." Everyone was now aware of Krystal's large appetite,  
since the ham she ate was supposed to be their Christmas tea ham. Or used to.

"I am afraid this must go on now." ROB said, as a balloon came out of his head. It inflated to reveal a large lips balloon.

"Oh well," Krystal said shakily as she walked up to ROB, and kissed him where his mouth should be. ROB was now making loud smooching noises that seriously scared everyone present and they ran off to laugh in the privacy of their own rooms. Anything could happen in there.

Krystal broke apart and walked off, thinking she would have ROB's stale taste and electicity flowing though her body for a week. She resorted to using it up by powering her lamp and eletrocuting Slippy for making the damn device.

END CHAP 4

How'd you like it? Good? Bad? Ok then, the next poll is:

Wolf/Krystal sent in by Kara-Tiger

Fox/Katt sent in by disturbedthoughts

Ok people R&R, but know if you're gonna send in a suggestion, send in a vote as well as it unbalances the story. Ok people vote now!


	4. The Good, the Flirt, and the Kiss

Ok, here I am. I can do more chapters now since I got a super-long 4-day weekend. But this is the last day of that. Ok then the results of the poll! 

The winner is... Fox/Katt sent in by disturbedthoughts. Winner 2-0!

Congratulations! Your suggestion will be included next chapter. But here is the suggestion Wolftriplex sent in: Fox/Krystal/Panther!

Chapter 4: The Good, the Flirt, and the Kiss

Panther Caruso cruised through space in his Wolfen. After he gassed Wolf and Leon he had made a perfect plan to sneak in the Great Fox, find Krystal, and profess his love to her, before that damn Fox got in the way. Fox didn't deserve such beauty. Krystal must belong to him, and him alone. Of course, he decided to do this at night-time. Panther could just imagine it now...

(start imagination sequence)

_"Oh Panther..." Krystal said lovingly, in his arms, "I love you too..." Her lips moved closer... closer..._

(end imagination sequence) (nearly killed me doing that)

"ARGH!" Panther, too immersed into his imagination, crashed right into an asteroid. His shields decreased quite a bit. "Damn! If I mamage to get Krystal,  
imagining her is going to be the death of me." Panther has also been practising in front of the mirror to talk to Krystal in the most flirtatious way possible. But he didn't realise he'd been practising in front of a mirror, but he was talking in the most flirtatious way possible to Wolf.

"Ok. Let's put my plan into motion," Panther said to himself, about to project himself straight into the Great Fox itself.

* * *

Krystal was in her room, snoring loudly.

(start dream sequence)

_"Oh Fox..." Krystal said lovingly, in his arms, under the mistletoe, where there was Slippy, singing and Falco dancing around like a ballerina, as their lips went closer... and closer... and met. When she broke apart she found that she was not kissing Fox, but Panther!_

(end dream sequence)

Krystal woke up, terrified, sweat coming down her face, her breath going rapidly, before realising it was just a dream. She breathing calmed down, but there was someone in her room. It was none other than Panther Caroso.

"Hello, Krystal," He said in a flirtatious voice.

* * *

Krystal woke up, again, terrified, more sweat coming down her face, before realising it was all just a dream. But there really was someone in her room.  
It really was none other than Panther Caruso.

"Hello, Krystal," He said in a flirtatious voice, pulling back the sheets as he did so, revealing Krystal to be sleeping (NUDE! Just kidding) in her original bra and loincloth. Panther, being the pervert he is, looked down to admire.

"Wh-what do you want with me?" Krystal quivered.

"I want to say, Krystal my love, to say that I..." Krystal had escaped.

"Oh."

* * *

Fox was in his room, snoring loudly.

(start dream sequence)

_"Oh Fox..." Krystal said lovingly, in Fox's arms, "I love you..." Their lips moved closer.. closer..._

(end dream sequence. Why the hell is everyone having this dream?)

"HELP!" It was Krystal's voice. Fox woke up, pulled up a steering wheel out of the foot of his bed, turned the key and drove his bed out of the room.

* * *

Krystal was running for her life, or possibly, her virginity.

"Go away Panther!" She screamed at Panther.

"Not until I've had my say, my love," came the reply.

Krystal had reached a dead end. She punched the wall in frustration. She turned slowly towards Panther. There was nothing she could do now except admit defeat. "Ok Panther, do your worst.

"Oh I shall," Panther said eagerly, moving forward and taking her mouth using his.

Krystal was rather unsurprised by this; she tried to pull away, but Panther kept her in place, his hands were now reaching for her bra strap and attempting to undo it.

Suddenly Fox's bed crashed right into Panther, flinging him right into a sidewall.

"Where did you get this bed, Fox?" Krystal asked appeciatively.

"Long story. Look, he's stirring. Get on." Krystal jumped on the bed, holding onto Fox for dear life. Fox grinned as he drove away. However Panther was very nimble, and was catching up quick. Suddenly he dived right on the driving bed, landing where he had hoped; on his hands and knees on top of Krystal.

"Oooh, I've been hoping for this moment for a long time, Krystal," Panther said in his flirtatious voice. He was about to slash the bra free from Krystal's unmentionables when suddenly the bed crashed. Right under the mistletoe.

"What is this?" Panther said, shocked, trying to break out.

"That is entrapping mistletoe," Krystal explained. "Of course, you of all people should know what a boy and girl do under mistletoe..."

"Yeah, but I'm trapped here too!" Fox exclaimed. "If I'm trapped here, and so's you and Panther... then..."

"I'm just going to have to kiss you both for ten seconds," Krystal finished simply

Panther turned to Krystal, looking at her with a hungry look in his eye, then to the bed. Krystal then realised this wasn't going to be pleasant. "I don't want ten seconds of fun with you, Krystal," Panther said slowly, a grin showing on his face, "I want an hour of fun with you!" Panther made a mad dash towards Krystal, grabbed her by the tail, and, ignoring Krystal's complaints, shoved her on the bed. Before Panther could do any more perverted things with Krystal, Fox karate-kicked Panther off Krystal, and slammed Panther into the force-field. Before Panther could fall down completely, Fox grabbed Panther by the collar, drew his fist back for a punch, his face filled with fury.

"Don't you _dare_ try to do that with Krystal. _Understand!_" Fox's fist started flying toward Panther.

"Stop, Fox!" Krystal shouted firmly. Fox's fist stopped mere inches away from Panther's face. He just pushed him back to the ground. Krystal walked towards him, a fire burning in her eyes. Panther's eyes were now filled with a pleading look.

"I'll only kiss you Panther. That's all it's going to be."

"Krystal-!" Fox began.

"_That's all it's going to be_." Krystal repeated firmly. She reached out a hand, Panther took it, and was standing again. Krystal stood up on tip-toes and kissed him.

11.647 seconds later (according to Fox's stopwatch)

They broke apart. Panther then turned around and started walking out of the force-field.

"Krystal?"

She turned around, and Panther said, "Thank you." She nodded, and Panther beamed himself back up to his Wolfen. There was silence, until Fox broke it.

"I expect this is going to be more enjoyable huh?" Krystal turned around, her eyes filled with love, and immediately, without hesitation, kissed Fox,  
as they had both been dreaming about, except this was the real deal.

10 seconds later. Nah, make that 20 seconds later.

They broke apart. Krystal said softly, "I've been waiting for this moment for a long time."

"Me too," Fox said just as softly. They were just about to lean in for another kiss until...

"CUT!" The lights went on, and it revealed Falco in a director's chair, and Slippy as a cameraman. "That's a wrap, people!" Falco said in the loudspeaker.

Fox and Krystal looked at each other, then at Slippy and Falco, and started walking towards them menancingly.

"Uh..." Falco, who was getting scared now, said nervously into the loudspeaker, next time do you want a stunt double?" No response.

Both Slippy's and Falco's face turned white with fear.

"Oh crap."

My longest chapter yet! How did you like it! Good? Bad? That chapter is dedicated to Woftriplex for sending in his suggestion, and winning the poll.

Ok, next chapter is gonna be Fox/Katt, and I only got one suggestion, so I'll repeat one from last poll.

Wolf/Krystal sent in by Kara-Tiger (consider this a wildcard)  
Gen. Pepper/Queen Earthwalker sent in by AntiGravity 5-1-0 (I don't know how on earth this is gonna fit in, but it's a suggestion!)

Alright, people, R&R and vote now!


	5. One HELL of a Misunderstanding

**Sorry, for the long wait guys. The results are:**

**The winner is... Gen. Pepper/Queen Earthwalker sent in by AntiGravity 5-1-0 (any idea how I'm supposed to fit that in?)Winner by 4 votes!**

**But now is disturbedthoughts' suggestion: Fox/Katt!**

Chapter 6: One HELL of a misunderstanding

"Ow... why did they have to hurt for?" Slippy whined.

After taping the whole Fox/Krystal/Panther scenario Fox and Krystal were ready to bash the crap out these b#$#es. After getting chased all around the Great Fox (by Fox's bed) Slippy and Falco were wounded bad. It also didn't help that Fox always carried a blaster with him no matter what.

"Yeah, and you just had to make us hide in Katt's closet didn't you?" Falco shot back.

When Katt woke up, had a shower, and, with just a towel on, had discovered Falco and Slippy stuffed in the closet. She didn't listen to the explanations,  
just ejected them out with extreme force, just to find Fox and Krystal standing right outside Katt's room.

So Slippy and Falco had to report to the infirmary for the next three days. Ouch.

After Slippy and Falco were discharged from the infirmary, breakfast was an uncomfortable time. Fox, Krystal, and Katt would not look at Falco and Slippy for more than the time it took to empty a glass of water.

"Krystal, could you pass the juice?' Fox asked. Krystal passed him the jug. "Thanks."

"Fox, could you pass the salt?" Krystal asked, seeing if the ham she was eating could taste better. Fox passed her the container. "Thank you."

"Yo Fox! Could you pass the pepper!" Fox, Krystal, and Katt's eyes perked up, all shooting him the death glare. Falco screamed like a girl and promptly ran for his life. Krystal reached over and ate his untouched fried eggs in one swallow.

"You know Katt, I don't get what you see in Falco." Fox said to Katt.

"Oh, umm..." Katt turned a darker shade of pink, "I... don't know. I mean, he can be cool when he wants to be, but just then... ouch time."

"I see." Fox said, not entirely convinced. They walked up from the table, leavng Krystal. "I wonder if he-ouch!" He had run into something...

* * *

"Oh, my nose!" Fox cried, clutching his nose. Katt offered him a hand up.

"You should do yourself an eye test or something. Why did you run into a wall?" Katt giggled as she pulled Fox up.

"Oh, uh..." Fox stuttered, having no idea what to make of this.

"Trust me, keep on doing this and you'll end up being someone like Falco." Katt said, remembering an accident involving one blue avian.

"I'm already an ace pilot, thanks." Fox retorted, misunderstanding. "Anyway... like I was-ouch!" He ran into something again...

* * *

"Ouch, my nose again!" Fox grasped at his nose once again.

"Ok, I really cannot blame you for what happened now."

They were under... the mistletoe! Dun Dun DUN:)

At that moment, Krystal walked in, and then there was one hell of a misunderstanding.

"Fox... Katt... FOX!" Krystal stormed. "What is the meaning of this?"

"I... it was..we..." Fox stuttered, but Krystal cut over him.

"You-"

**_The following has been rendered CENSORED. Not suitable for people under the age of 95._**

Krystal finished her bleeped-out raving just at the time Katt shouted, "It was an accident! Let me say it again: It. Was. An. Accident. That clear?"

Krystal stared at them with a blank look.

_Apparently not_, was Katt's original idea, but Krystal doubled up on the floor laughing.

Fox had a brainstorm: he picked up a pebble that happened to be there, and decided to chuck it at the mistletoe. It got reflected and hit Fox sharply on the head. He swayed like some mad guy before falling to the ground, flat on his face. As if he hadn't had enough nose problems already. Suddenly Fox had another brainstorm; He went up directly towards Katt and kissed her. This had caught Katt by surprise but quickly melted into the kiss.

"**FOX!**" They broke apart to see one enraged Falco.

"What-" He took a step, "happened-" Another step- "here?" He was almost nose-to-beak with Fox.

"Uh..." Having another brainstorm, he did the trademark RoadRunner beep beep and zoomed off. Falco got out an ACME slingshot and chased after him.

"So... Krystal, I don't get what you see in Fox." Katt said to Krystal.

END CHAP.

**Ok, I would like to say I do not own Star Fox, Nintendo, The RoadRunner Show, Looney Tunes or Warner Bros.**

**Next Poll is:**

**Wolf/Krystal sent in by The One True Koneko Fox/Krystal (Krystal in shower) sent in by Kaiser Aldamon**

**Thank you for your suggestions! You guys have such good imaginations! R&R and vote!**


	6. One distant couple PART 1

**Sorry for the long wait, but it is holiday time here and I can do a lot more now. And the results are...**

**The winner is.. No-one! It's a tie at 3-3!**

**Sure was tight this time around. But here is Anti-Gravity 5-1-0's suggestion, Gen. Pepper and Queen Earthwalker!**

Chapter 6: A distant couple PART 1

It was another great day to be in space. The weather simulation, bright and sunny, with clouds. The warmth, well, warm. The TV, blaring out some documentary on the Planetary Geographic Channel. And Fox? Well, he's snoozing on the couch because of the boring documentary. Krystal, unaware of where Fox was, walked in.

"Fox? Where are y- oh..." She caught sight of Fox.

He looks SO cute when he's sleeping, she thought, and sat down beside him on the couch, still looking at Fox.

He looks so peaceful, so-

A loud farting noise let rip from under a pillow, causing Fox to not only wake up. but jump up in fright from the couch and pratfalling right on the floor.  
Krystal fell off the couch in surprise also, landing squarely on the fallen vulpine, their lips almost touching. Suddenly mananical laughter shot out of the main doors, and in came a collapsed with laughter Falco.

"What happened, Falco?" Krystal said, determined to keep calm and a straight face although her insides were seething with rage.

"I just..." Falco burst, "I just..." He went in a fit of laughter, "Look under..." He gasped for air," the pillows..." He went into laughter mode again,  
leaving Fox to check. There was a small device under there that looked like a small radio.

"It's a... it's a..." Pausing for laughter once again, he finally spilled.

"IT WAS AN ELECTRONIC WHOOPEE CUSHION!"

The following has been rendered CENSORED for violence (adult sensory), bad language (adult sensory) and Slippy (adult sensory).

A familiar sounding fanfare sounded, and the boring documentary suddenly turned into the stern face of General Pepper himself. Everyone stopped comically in mid-air, looking at the high-definition flat-screen plasma TV. (I don't know nothing about different TVs, don't blame me)

"Good afternoon, Star Fox," Pepper said in his official-sounding voice, oblivious to the previously CENSORED scene.

"I must inform you of-"

Fox cut in, "What is it General? Star Wolf came back to the Sargasso Region?"

"Uh, no-" The General was cut off again, this time by Krystal.

"Hypno-screens all over Corneria set up by Panther Caruso to make all beings love him?"

"No, he's working on i-" Poor General is once again cut off, by Falco who said insanely,

"Your _MUM'_s coming around your place for dinner?"

"Well yes, tonight, but-"

"Ok! Ok! I'll send you over my book on it right now!" Falco, having being done, rushed out to the control room.

After a few moments a book materialised out of a slot near the General's controls. He picked it up, reading the cover.

"'A Guide to Surviving a Dinner with your mum with a few Broken Bones by: Falco Lombardi?' Who knew you were an author, Falco?" The General said incredulously.

"Yeah! Didn't my resume say I am a renowned author known throughout the Lylat system?" Falco looked around expectantly. Everyone just stared.

"That's what I did when you guys did during the Sauria mission." Falco muttered. Everyone still stared. Falco sighed, and held up a book.

"See? I am the author of, '_What the hell are the Star Fox team doing now?_' and '_My life as a Quitter of Star Fox?'_"

Fox's ears perked up. "Oh, yeah! Now I remember! You did a funny story about Star Wolf destroying Corneria just because they wanted a block of cheese!"

"Yeah, that's right!" They high-fived.

The General's voice cut in like a sharp knife. "ENOUGH! Now, although I liked Falco's story, '_Pure Torture! A day inside Falco's Brain_,' that isn't the point right now! I am here to tell you I am going to stay with you guys until Christmas!" Everyone gasped.

"No! Why?" Krystal said, almost crying because now she felt torn.

"Because I have important diplomatic issues with the Queen EarthWalker of Sauria." Everyone looked up at this news, "So she will also be staying with us there with her son Tricky."

"NO!" Fox screamed loudly.

"Now, now, Fox, I'm sure he has matured over these past couple of years." Fox didn't seem totally reassured. "Well Star Fox, I shall see you tommorow.  
Oh, and Falco, I will be reading this book, hopefully it should help. Please inform Peppy about this matter will you, Fox?"

"Will do, General."

"Pepper out." The transmission cut, once again showing the Planetary Geographic Channel. At once Fox turned to Falco.

"Falco, go update your resume."

"Why?" Falco whined like a little kid.

"Because it has come to my attention that you are an author."

"You've read my books! Shouldn't you know already?"

"Really? I didn't know the author was 'Mr. S.'"

Falco growled, and stalked off, leaving Fox and Krystal alone.

"Finally!" Krystal turned, confused.

"Finally what?"

"I finally know what Falco did during the Sauria mission."

"Yes, I suppose that is good news." Krystal said dispassionately, almost sounding as emotionless as ROB.

Fox noticed the change. "Is something wrong Krys?"

Krystal's face screwed up, and automatically, she seemed, she pulled Fox right into a full-on kiss.

Krystal pulled away, leaving Fox amazed.

"Krystal, what caused you to do that?"

Krystal licked her lips.

"Two reasons. One..." She hesitated, before going back up again, "I love you, Fox McCloud."

"Yeah, I kinda figured that out, and I love you too. And the second reason?"

"We were standing right underneath mistletoe."

Fox looked up, and saw the almighty mistletoe. He would be so glad when Christmas was over. They walked together, hand in hand.

"Fox, why did you scream when Tricky was mentioned?" Krystal asked.

At this, Fox chuckled.

"You know, during the Sauria mission, where you were trapped inside the crystal, Tricky would not shut up!"

"Oh, so he was your sidekick?" Krystal asked.

"Yep, and I can tell you, he was a pain in a tail." Fox replied. They had come to a corridor.

"Well, I'm gonna go meditate. I'm going over here." Krystal started to walk off, but she turned and pecked Fox on the cheek.

"See ya around, Fox..." Krystal walked off.

Fox was staring at her in awe.

"Wow."

Meanwhile, the General was reading his new book.

"'Back away slowly.' Well, that would make sense if you get in a spat!"

**END PART 1**

**Alright, a second part is being made. Ok, the tied two is coming back for this poll, and a new suggestion is joining:**

**Fox/Krystal (Krystal in shower) sent in by Kaiser Aldamon**

**Wolf/Krystal sent in by The One True Koneko**

**Katt/Tricky (details are on the review board) sent in by AntiGravity 5-1-0.**

**The two that make it in front will be made into chapters.**

**Ok, R&R.**


	7. One distant couple PART 2

**Alright, time for another long awaited episode of... SL- I mean- THIS STORY! (OMFG)**

**What with tons of homework and Spark McCloud threatening me with an almighty hell gun I finally have some time to myself.**

**And the winner is... Fox/Krystal sent in by Kaiser Aldamon.**

**Alright, here's part 2 of AntiGrav's suggestion.**

One distant couple PART 2

It was official. Fox and Krystal were together, at last. At first they tried to keep it secret, however one day when Falco was having his morning cuppa he looked through the security tapes and found footage of Fox and Krystal going under the mistletoe on purpose just to find an excuse to kiss. Laughing his head off, he bagged himself some cash when he sent the video to Corneria's Funniest Home Video Show, getting first place for the week.

One morning, Falco went and decided to grab more footage of the Fox/Krystal make out sessions. However, he found that Fox was eating breakfast, while Krystal was moving around in Fox's room.

"Strange..." He said to himself. "She's looking at photos. What could it-oh..." It hit him. If she was going through that particular subject, then she's gonna need some answers. Falco set off from the control room to Fox's.

After getting together with Fox, Krystal has had the insane urge to find out about Fox's past, so she can be a better girlfriend to him in the future.  
She found herself a photo when he was just a kit, looking so adorable, she thought, when compared to what he was today, a hardened fox with a dark past to match. Another one had this young fox with another one looking almost like Fox today, but having a darker shade of brown on his fur, and dark sunglasses.  
This had to be his father. Krystal knew that the legendary James McCloud was now deceased, but looking at this photo made her feel as if he was still living.

Krystal turned and found another photo, laying face-down on his bedside table. Putting down the photo she had, drawn by impulse, she drew it to its upright position, and gasped.

In an instant, she knew why he had put it down. It was a family photo. Young Fox was there, with James McCloud on his left, and a pretty vixen on his right.  
Without a second to ponder about this, a hidden door sprang up.

Startled, Krystal turned to her left. The passageway was dark and narrow, how cliche.

Krystal-

**We apologise for the inconvenience for this pause in the story. The author is now playing his GameCube :)**

At the end of the secret passageway there was two signs, one saying "SSB" and the other saying "SSB:M." Puzzled, Krystal looked towards the first sign.

There was a wide photograph captioned, "Smashers of '99." Krystal could see Fox when he was eighteen, but other characters were there also. One had a very distinctive red cap with a big 'M' on the front. Another was a yellow mouse with a lightning-shaped tail. Krystal wondered what these were there for. Krystal turned to the other one.

A very big photo was there, with - it must have been over 25 characters available there. Yet again, there was Fox, looking determined as ever, but now she saw Falco as well, looking as if he was twenty. What was going on?

The photo was captoned at the top, "Forever Smashing! '02." The photo was making Krystal dizzy, so she looked down, and found three trophies. One has Fox looking very blocky. Another has Fox pointing his blaster as if looking to shoot; a different blaster they use now, thought Krystal, and another with Fox wearing a green jacket, upside-down performing a backflip-kick.

"Krystal?"

Krystal turned around sharply, if it was Fox, so much trouble-

It was Falco, looking concerned.

"Those photos you see there are of the Smash Bros. Tournament." He explained. "Fox tried out the first one. He fought lots or battles-against off-worlders,  
against Pokemon, against the great... " He paused dramatically, "Master Hand."

"He sounds terrible." Krystal said.

"Yep." Falco held up a trophy similar to the ones of Fox, except it has a big white glove, clenched in a fist. Krystal burst out laughing.

"A white-no way. It doesn't look powerful.

"Oh?" Falco said defensively. "It's about the size of an Arwing. What do you say to that?"

"Oh. Was he hard to beat?"

"Was he?" Falco turned. "He was... when I faced against him."

"Get out of here!" Krystal laughed.

"Yeah. It seemed he was impervious to any attack I tried. But his attacks were killer. He could launch missiles. He could launch himself out and go flying towards you. Hell, he even had his own brother!"

"Oh my God." Krystal said in awe.

"Hardly anyone could stand up to the force of both of the Hands. They are just too damn powerful. But if you really want to know what it felt like, I'm not the guy you're looking for. You have to ask Fox."

"So he-?" Krystal paused. Looking back at the photo, she noticed something else. Sure, Fox was almost what you'd call a one-man army, having proved that in the war against the aparoids, but found it quite hard to believe that Fox could beat Hands that were six times the size of him.

Falco nodded. "Back in the day, Fox was a very agile fighter. A sharp-shooter, and one of the quick characters. He... was good.

"And you?" Krystal asked. Falco chuckled.

"Me. I don't think I could beat Fox. He was the one that taught me. That's why I use moves similar to his. Some would say I fight like Fox did in the first tournament. Now, as I said before, I don't think I could beat Fox, and so we must disappear outta here before Fox comes." Falco started to walk backwards,  
wriggling his arms, doing a poor impersonation of a ghost. After colliding into a wall, he 'disappeared.'

Krystal took one last look at the poster, grinning, as she noticed a character with a big cap with a 'L' on it, blasting through the air.

As Krystal and Falco walked into the main room, they saw Fox talking to General Pepper.

**WARNING! The next section is rated 'M.' gamecube professional has advised that all people under the age of 15 look away now.**

Slippy walked in.

**The following is now T rated again.**

"Fox, I am going to project myself over to the Great Fox via radio signal." The General explained. "Have your transporter ready."

"ROB!" Fox commanded in a very firm voice. "Ready the transporter to frequency code 5812."

"Affirmative." ROB said. He then pulled up an antenna from his head, and his magnified voice rumbled through the Great Fox. "Katt Monroe, Peppy Hare, please report to the main room. The General is arriving today."

After the two requested people made it, the General made himself known.

"Ok, now that that's done, to Sauria!" He announced.

Suddenly everyone grew disco hairdos and started dancing to a disco that had started in the main room.

**_END PART 2_**

**_PERSONAL REVIEW ON LAST CHAPTER_**

**_Sometimes I have to ask myself, "Why do I keep doing fanfiction?" All my friends hate it, one even went on flaming other stories, giving them hell.  
And then I answer myself, "I want to entertain others, twisting the storyline, doing what could have been in the real thing, giving others advice.  
So, ladies and gentlemen, I give you my personal review over last chapter._**

**_Ok, for starters, it's not gonna be, "HEY! Read this story, for in my opinion it ROCKS!" Wouldn't everybody love their own stories? Possibly I could go further than any constructive critic, or I could read it thirty times over and say, "flawless."_**

**_Right, on to business. I have noticed that there is one MAJOR flaw that no one else has picked up. I feel that I have rushed the Fox/Krystal romance a bit.  
No, I'm wrong. Way too much. All in favour of what I said please say, 'I.' (thirty hands go up) There you go._**

**_Also, don't you think some of those bits could have been in something like... uh... BOLD? Now that I'm going through it thoroughly, I feel... disappointed.  
You'd agree, right._**

**_Well... I guess that does it for this review. Thank you for reading this. If you did read it..._**

**Ok! Part 3 may come in about three weeks or so. I have exams coming up and I have to study. Now... POLL TIME!**

**Falco/Krystal sent in by s57 **

**Slippy/Krystal sent in by Lone Wolfs Darkness **

**Bill/Katt (WTF? No offence) sent in by Forest Spyer**

**Alright, bye!**


End file.
